Fighting for the UNSCMC
by BaneofOrcs
Summary: A self insert of me going into the Halo universe. yes i know what you are thinking "There are too many of those" but i wanted to take my shot at it. Plz R


I walked out of Game Stop and jumped into the waiting Excursion parked outside. I looked at my mom and said, "Hurry I wanna play this as soon as we get home!"

"Wait a sec'" my mom replied.

I sighed as the car pulled out of the parking lot and we headed home. I ran to my bedroom and flung the door open. I tore into the most anticipated game of 2010, Halo:Reach. I opened my pre-ordered game and put the disk into the Xbox 360.

I watched the starting credits and didn't even turn my head when my friend, Chase ran into the room panting. "I heard you got Reach so I ran all the way here. Hey! Wait for me!"

The two of us jumped into the campaign and started killing Covenant left and right. My mom knocked on the door. "Can I get you guy's anything? Something to eat, something to drink?"

"No, mom," I replied, annoyed.

"I'll take some tea," Chase said, getting stuck by a plasma grenade. "Dangitt! Why'd you let them kill me?"

I shrugged and moved to the next checkpoint. I spawned beside him and we continued on. About twenty minutes into the game we heard a rumbling noise outside my window. I looked at my friend and walked over to the window. A shocking sight greeted me.

"What is it?" Chase asked when he heard me gasp. "What's going on?"

I fell back from the window and replied, "T-t-there's a-a… uh, Covenant, uh D-destroyer in the sky."

"No way man, quit foolin around and let's play Reach."

"No seriously, there's a Destroyer outside, look for yourself."

Chase got up and walked over to the window for a look. He gasped and looked at me. "How in the world did the Covenant end up here? That's impossible!"

I turned and ran outside to the front of my house and opened the door. We ran directly under the ship and stared. My block was lined with people. I looked at Chase and grinned.

"What is so funny?"

"We get to see an actual Covenant Destroyer! This is great!"

We stared at the ship again and noticed a portion of it lower and a phantom drop ship come flying out. Then something inside dawned and I ran back inside.

"Where you going?" I heard Chase call.

I ignored him and went to my room. I picked up my K-Bar pocket knife and ran into my mom's room. I busted the glass in the gun cabinet, before grabbing an SKS and another rifle. I ran back outside.

"Why did you grab those?" My mom asked quizzically when I ran past her.

I tossed the rifle to Chase and kept the SKS. We cocked the guns and watched as the phantom unloaded its troops at the end of the block. They worked their way forward. We ran until we found some good cover and started firing at the Grunts.

There was a small team of one Elite Minor, one Elite Veteran, and six Grunts. The lesser of the threats were taken out within a minute. I trained my sights on the veteran, and advised Chase to do the same. Plasma soared by us and hit our cover. I shot back and caught my target in the side of the arm.

_Take that, you Split-Lip!_ I thought. _Wait a minute, where did that Minor go?_

I looked to my right and saw the Elite moving across the street. "Chase, can you get 'em?"

He looked over and nodded. Soon both of us were reloading and the cops were called. We started firing as the cops pulled into the street. We heard the Minor cry out in pain before the veteran called for reinforcements and fell over dead himself. The cops sprinted down to us.

"I'm officer Ben Stevens, what happened here? And what is that thing in the air? And what is the alien thing that you guys were shooting at?" asked one of the officers.

"The larger of the aliens are called Elites and the smaller ones are called Grunts, they're from a virtual game called Halo. And the thing in the sky is a Destroyer, the aliens are part of an alliance of species called the Covenant," I replied.

"How do you know so much?"

"Did you listen to me? They are part of a game called Halo, come inside and I will show you."

We started walking forward when a high pitched scraping noise emitted from the Destroyer. I turned to look and saw a phantom land and emit more troops, this time all Elites. I grunted and sprinted back to my cover. Chase followed me.

"Wait! We need to get closer, these guys activated their energy shields," Chase noted. I nodded.

We ran forward, the cops firing behind us and reached the phantom. I stared at the transport and walked inside, looking for a better weapon. Chase did the same and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I was annoyed.

"We might be in a bit of a situation," he replied, staring at something. I heard the pistols of the cops stop firing and people screaming.

I turned. "Uh-oh." The team that had been dropped was returning to the ship after killing the cops and leaving a couple of troops there just for good measure. "Quick, get behind the supply crates!" I said.

We dove behind the crates and waited for the transport to go into the ship. After a minute, the vehicle started to rise. I peeked over the crates and saw the team discussing something and bandaging up their wounded. I ducked down and shook my head.

The ship stopped moving after a couple of seconds and the team left, leaving me and Chase stuck behind the crates. I stood and noticed that the hatch was still open. We waked to the edge and peered out. Nobody was around and a couple of the lights were shut off.

"Okay, let's go," Chase said.

We walked down a corridor and ended up in a room full of technicians with their backs to us. They huddled around a large device with wires running into the ship. I looked closer and saw an energy bar on the side with only one and a half bars left. We turned around and headed through a different corridor.

"What are you looking for?" Chase asked.

"The escape pods. Maybe we can fire one off and use it get out of here."

Before Chase had the chance to respond, a deep rumbling sounded throughout the ship. The Destroyer began to shake and a wave of nausea hit me. The shaking got worse, sending the two of us to the floor. After ten minutes, the rumbling stopped and we stood back up, running down the hall and taking a left.

"What was that?" Chase asked as we neared the escape pods. "Plasma cannon?"

"I don't know."

We jumped inside one of the pods and hit random buttons, starting it up and shooting us out of the ship. We looked out of the view port and our breath caught in our throats. Outside of our tiny little ship, a battle was raging between three Covenant Destroyers and a Capitol Ship and ten UNSC Destroyers.

"Are we where I think we are?" Chase asked, his voice barely audible.

"I think so, but this shouldn't be possible."


End file.
